everything happens for a reason
by BashfullyBeautiful92
Summary: I stood in the bathroom in the dorm that me and Carly shared shaking as I looked at the dark blue sign appearing on the pregnancy test telling me that I was pregnant, every thing was a blur, crap title I know!lol.
1. ithink we're alone now

**Disclaimer: **sarcastic comment here...

**A/N: ** This fan fic has been rated T this means if the Fic is Violent; it may contain some milder swear words, **If it's romantic it might have some sexy scenes or very brief nudity.** These certificates are here to give you the chance to make the right choice thanks for reading! Lol!

These are song fic type thingy's I did in my other fanficw thingy , and after seeing the SeddiePregantChallange I though hey might as well give it a go so their all inspired by songs some how not songfics though lol

**I think were alone now-Tiffany**

Very drunk versions of Freddie and myself ran as fast as we could holding each others hands through the wet, cold streets of Seattle, trying as hard as we could to keep balance so we could make it to Freddie's dorm faster.

We ran so fast that our shadows could barely keep up with us; I let a giggle escape from my coconut glossed lips as I used my free hand to insure my black, glittering hat stayed attached to my head as I dodged puddles and black ice on the side walk while my blond bouncy curls flowed around my face with every sharp turn me and Freddie took.

At the sound of my giggle Freddie Whipped around his head gracing me with a gleaming, white, heart warming smile. It made my insides feel all warm and fuzzy, or was that all the drink? Damn me for turning twenty One and Damn Spencer for deciding to have a Christmas twenty first for me I drank a hell lot more than just the eggnog I was meant to stick to.

As we slowed down I looked up to realise we had finally made it to the building were Freddie's dorm is, unfortunately it's on the top floor!

I tried encouraging him to take the stairs saying it was better exercise, but he refused dragging me into the elevator pressing the round button with the number ten highlighted on, I looked at him my eyes widened looking at him like a frightened lost little puppy. I always hated elevators!

"Nothing will happen to you I promise, not when I'm around anyway" He said then kissed me slowly and softly pressing me against the mirror of the elevator I'd never experienced anything like it. Just as I was about to respond he backed away saying "feeling better?" I nodded meekly before placing my hand on the back of his neck and started kissing him again.

When the elevator stopped I couldn't believe how fast it went by, we walked out into the lobby through crowds of students, whipping away the fog of smoke and scent of a mixture of different Alcho pops.

Freddie barley got the key in the door before I had him pushed against it kissing him again, as he opened the door and we went crashing against the wall knocking all sorts of framed awards and scholarships down, I felt his tongue glide slickly across my swollen bottom lip, Just as my lips were about to part;

"Benson is that you" I heard Harpers, Freddie's room mates voice echo into the empty dorm living room, I Banged my head of the wall squeezing as far up against the wall so Harper could no longer see me and pushing Freddie out in front of Harper so he wouldn't come any further.

"_Heeey_ there...Harper" said Freddie unsurely and trying to sound as sober as humanly possible with the amount of drink we had in us I held my breath trying to stifle my giggles.

"Benson...are you drunk?" Harper demanded with a slightly amused tone to his voice

"Me...Drunk...never...maybe...yes" Freddie said finally accepting defeat and bowing his head in shame.

"Stalking up on too much eggnog huh Benson?" questioned a still very amused Harper.

"Yep, you got me!" said Freddie raising his hands in defeat

"Alrighty then Fred-o" said an extremely freaked out Harper, if he was freaked out by the state of Freddie what would he be like if he seen me squeezed back here? "Just try keep it down Carly's sleeping in here!" Harper whisper back in a hushed voice. Freddie clamped his hand over my mouth which was a jar in shock, to prevent an unnecessary shriek escaping it.

"Okie dokie mums the word!" replied Freddie smiling like a love crazed dork.

As Harper closed his bedroom door Freddie place his free hand index finger on his mouth, I nodded in agreement before his hand was removed from my mouth.

"Harper and Carly?" I demanded slightly shocked, I received a sheepish grin from Freddie and a lazy shrug; I shrugged also before continuing were we left of.

"Sam maybe we should just leave it here for now, we don't won't to do anything we'll regret." Freddie suggested I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please, Freddie, don't make me leave I want to do this with you please just... please" I insisted to Freddie now jumping up on down like a five year old on Christmas day.

"Okay" Freddie finally caved "But we're not doing it her against the wall if we're going to do it we're going to do it right!" he said taking my hand and leading me to his dorm room.

He did the works lighting candles and everything (Lucky he didn't burn the dorm down) I crawled forward to him on the bed as he sat propped up against the bed board and started kissing him as I sort of positioned my self on top of him, I pressed my forehead against his whispering "I think were alone now" as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Freddie asked once again with a look of concern washed across his face.

I nodded abruptly in response before slowly starting to kiss him again, his tongue once again glided across my swollen lip, this time my lips parted letting his tongue enter my mouth to intertwine with mine, he rolled over so that it was now him on top of me and as they say the rest is history!

The next day when I woke up I didn't get the immediate thump of guilt I was expecting, I woke up with a warm feeling sorrowing through my body. I rolled around to face a still asleep Freddie; the gentle snoring coming from his parted lips caused me to smile telling me that I knew that I was happy with what happened and how it happened.

_1 month later..._

Me and Freddie both agreed nothing would come of that night between us but that we didn't regret it and that it wasn't a drunken mistake, but I was still harbouring feelings for him.

I stood in the bathroom in the dorm that me and Carly shared shaking as I looked at the dark blue sign appearing on the pregnancy test telling me that I was pregnant, every thing was a blur I heard carly voice at the other side of the bathroom door, but it was muffled, I felt my self shake, but yet it scared me when I hear the yelp erupt from my mouth. I was pregnant everything was wrong me and Freddie were too young to have a baby; we weren't even together never mind married for crying out loud. I heard another muffled voice presumably Harper's.

I dialled Freddie's number, while trembling into my phone...

"F-F-Freddie I need you" I said I a jumpy voice

"I'm already hear" He replied I turned around to see him standing with carly in the door way of my bathroom, He eyed the pregnancy test unsurely, I nodded my head to let him know he was right, He hung up his phone before walking over and wrapping his arms around me we tumble to the ground as we heard carly leave the our dorm.

"I think were alone now!" Freddie mumbled in my ear as I cried in his shoulder.

**A/N: ** well did you like or was it not your thing? Sequel anyone?


	2. the promise he made

**Disclaimer: **Insert sarcastic comment here... man I really need to think of a sarcastic comment to insert!

**A/N:** First of all I'd like to say thank you to all the people who reviewed they all made me smile: D! Anyhow... this is an attempt at trying to get into the male mind and figure out how Freddie felt about the whole situation! As you can see its not to good so I think instead of writing any more squeals to it I might turn it into a story after I've finished here, I haven't decided yet though it might still be continued here depending on weather I get any inspiration lol I have some ideas just can't get them written on pa...Microsoft word! So here it is** please R&R**! 

**The promise-girls aloud**

"Sam let go of my hand, you have no idea how much pain you are causing me!" I exclaimed trying to tear back my hand from Sam's freakishly strong grip, Sam turned her head meekly to look at me from the hospital bed she was lying in letting a growl escape her clenched teeth.

"On second thoughts why don't you try gripping it tighter?"I asked terrified lacing my fingers through Sam's as she screamed out in pain once more,

"Freddie, I can't do this I can't" she cried out to me as she gripped my hand tighter as she did this I noticed the ring she had refused to wear for the past 6 ½ months was glinting on her ring finger, It had previously belonged to my grand mother then to my mother and now to Sam, she refused it saying we weren't ready for marriage. It made a small smile play on my lips.

I bent over Sam and stroked her hair which was sticking to her face and wiped away her tears kissing her forehead and whispering into her ear "Of course you can Sam; you're the toughest girl I know you can do this!"

_8 ½ months earlier_

I sat on the cold, cramped, tiled Bathroom floor Sam enveloped up in my arms shaking and silently sobbing into my shirt, I stared blankly a head concentrating on the chip in the dirty tiled wall, trying to let the past hour digest in my mind. Or was it the last three minutes? I can't tell because the sound of Sam's sobbing was so heartbreaking that it made a second feel like a century. It hurt even more knowing that I was the cause of her pain, Sam was to young to have a baby, sure so was I but it was different for her and me.

Sam had worked so hard to get to were she was today; she got into a college majoring in the fine arts of photography. Spencer and her had it all figured out, she was going to go do her course in photography and work on designing a magazine with him, He would handle the art and design side of things while she did the photography part of it. But I had to go destroy it for her.

As for me I was going to major in the directing side of things I got accepted into a university to specialise in it, but that could all be put on hold for me for now, But for Sam that scholarship was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

I didn't tell her everything was going to be alright because in all honesty I wasn't sure that it was going to be alright!I didn't tell her that I wished I could take it all back and that that night hadn't happened because to tell the truth I don't regret it! But I did promise her that I was going to stand by her no matter what happened and what decision she made, what I'm trying to say is I didn't lie to her!

As Sam finally drifted off into a heavy sleep and the sobbing stopped, my mind became clear and there was one thing floating around in my head and no matter how hard I shook my head or how hard I wished it would stop floating it wouldn't go away

"_Nothing will happen to you I promise, not when I'm around anyway"_

What a stupid promise to make, especially me to Sam. I hurt her with out even intending to.

According to Sam in her drunken state, that every time I declared my undying love to Carly when we were young naive teenagers, I caused her the same amount of pain as she did to me every time she soccer punched my stomach _ouch. _At the time we laughed about it, but now looking back, I think about how harsh I was towards her and how I complained about how she treated me when in all honesty who really treated who worse? I see all those hurt expression that would flash across her face when I paid Carly a compliment or when I through an insult her way! It may only have been readable for a matter of milliseconds but it still appeared and I completely missed it or did I just ignore it!

If you really think about it the promise I made to her in the elevator when she was scared had already started fading before I had even officially made it and it was stomped over and left to die (**a/n **personification my English teach would be so proud) the moment the words passed my lips.

The memories cause me to feel nauseous; I could taste the bile from my stomach in my mouth. I always considered myself to be a good guy but the truth was I was a jerk!

I looked down at Sam asleep but instead of seeing her peacefully dreaming like I had the morning after the night before I look down to see her cheeks were red and sticky from crying, her chopped lips had bite indent marks in them from trying to hold back her sobs through biting her lips, and her hair was messily spread across me and her. But bar this entire scene she still managed to look gorgeous!

I stroked her sticky, wet cheek softly, trailing my hand up the side of her face to push her fringe behind her ear before slowly bending my head down to her chopped lips and softly kiss her raw lips with my plump swollen ones.

And that's when I realised it... I was in love with Sam and there was absolutely no where I'd rather be than sitting on her floor comforting her.

_Me and Sam having a baby, huh? Who would have thought it?_

**A/N**: I personally didn't like it but what did you think? **Tell me in a review? Please**! Tehe!


	3. Cthings he never said

**Disclaimer:** I do not own icarly...I know shocker bla bla bla sarcastic comment blab bla ba

**A/N:**this chapter is not one done in my last fict just done to connect with the other fics lol, so My idea for this story is to follow the pregnancy monthly, So as I am only 16 and still very young I have not experience being pregnant or having a baby, so if you want to help me out their feel free, also I probably wont be updating this until after June as I have GCSE coming up and for those who do not know what they are it is serious chiz lol So thats about it.. oh and it would be kinda nice if you could you know leave a review just a suggestion... please! 

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Things I'll never say- Avril Lavigne **

I stirred slightly making a smacking noise with my lips, letting out a slight sigh of satisfaction while blinking my eyes a few times to help me focus them so I knew were I was.

As my full vision came back I realised I was in my room lying on top of my bed. As this happened my feeling of satisfaction and happiness slowly faded. I was pregnant! I heard a sigh of contentment from behind me and somebody tightening their arms around my waist I twisted around to face an awakening Freddie. _He must have lifted me up here._

"Hey you" he whispered huskily with a small smile on his lips while raising his hand to stroke my hair.

"Hey, yourself" I said jumpily, trying to sound optimistic but failing miserably and letting the stray tears fall, I dropped my head down in hope Freddie wouldn't notice.

"Aww man Sam, Please don't cry" he said pulling me close rubbing one hand up and down my back before pulling back and saying "Come on, you've cried enough today, so no more tears huh?" he asked me putting his index finger under my chin and lifting my face up to face him, I nodded slightly letting out one last sob as Freddie whipped away my tears using his thumb.

"Why don't you go and take a shower and freshen up and then we'll discuss this okay?" he asked me I nodded meekly getting up and shuffling towards the shower.

I let the warm jet wash down my face and towards my back travelling down the drain hoping that my problems would travel down the drain with them. As I got out of the shower, entering the cool air and wrapping a towel around me I spotted the positive pregnancy test seating on the edge of the sink, a shiver ran up my spine from the coolness of the tiles against my bare feet, I knew right there and then that my problems weren't going to travel down a drain!

As I made my way towards my bedroom tying my hair up in a bun on top of my head, a fresh batch of tears stared. It was as if all those years of uncried tears had decided to flow down my cheeks at the same time.

When I entered my room, through my blurred vision I seen a heap of grey folded on my bed. I shuffled forward letting a small smile play on my lips. It was my own personal security blanket. It was the hoody Freddie wore the night all of this began; he must have set it out when I was in the shower. I inhaled slightly as I pressed the garment against my nose letting the aroma of Freddie wash over me. I pulled it down over me letting it fall above my knees, pulling on a pair of navy shorts and tube socks.

As I entered the living room in me and Carly's dorm, I watched Freddie from behind as he propped his elbows on his knees letting his face fall into his hands. I heard a few mumbled words and a couple of sniffles here and there. He looked so... peaceful and into what he was doing at that moment I felt like I was intruding on him, so I cleared my throat letting him now I was there, he quickly whipped up his head turned to me trying to discreetly rub his eyes with the palm of his hand.

As I walked towards him he scooted over slightly in the couch given me room to sit down. I sat down to his left, leaned my back against the arm of the chair and pulled my knees up to my chest looking at him timidly.

He tugged slightly on the end of his hoody

"I see you found this" He smiled at me slightly and for the first time that whole day a genuine smile spread across my face. He let out a slight chuckle rubbing my thigh before patting his lap indicating for me to spread my legs across his lap. I placed my feet in between his two knees and bending my legs slightly.

"Were you praying there now?" I asked curiously and croaky. Freddie fumbled slightly in his position on the couch beside me looking increasingly more embarrasses with every twitch; I nudged his knee impatiently with my foot. He looked up at me desperately with his eyes as if pleading with me not to make him say it out load. I let a giggle slip out of lips shaking my head revelling in Freddie's embarrassment.

"I...well no...Kind of...not really" he looked up at me breaking under my scrutinizing gaze "Yeah, yeah I was" he said unsteadily rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly

"I know it's dorky but..." he started only to be interrupted by me.

"Which you are" I said bluntly

"Sam Shut up" he said in a mono tone, I held my hands up in defence indicating him to go on.

"I know it's really dorky but when I'm in situations like the one I'm in at the moment, I find it..." he paused looking down at his hands pondering what to say next "easier to talk to God about these types of things than any one else, when I'm finished I feel like I know what to do all of a sudden, I feel better" he finally looks up at my as I sleep my tiny, shaking hand into his massive steady hand.

"First of all, Praying is not dorky...just because I don't do it...often doesn't mean I don't respect it" I formed that sentence with difficulty trying to find the right exact words. I gave his hand a tight squeeze before continuing.

"And second of all, just so you know, no matter how complicated, stupid, difficult you find a situation or problem, I want you to know you can always talk to me about" I barley spoke the last part, I felt him squeeze my hand back.

"Sam, if you don't pray who do you turn to when you have difficulties in life I mean I don't want to go all religious on you, I'm not the best Christian around, I just don't know how anybody can get through life with out belief." Freddie request me clearly feeling awkward.

"It's, not that I don't believe, it's just that I can take care of myself" I said finally feeling more like myself. "I'm Sam Puckett, for crying out loud"

"What is that you do believe than?" Freddie asked turning towards me

"God, who are you Opera?" I screeched looking at him frustrated. I was _pregnant _why were we having a religious debate?

"No, I prefer Dr Phil my mum makes me watch rerun when I'm home at the weekends" he sighed before continuing " Not even those dysfunctional freaks on that show can make my nut case of a mother look normal!" he exclaimed

"The scary thing is how true that statement is my friend " I giggled before answering his previous question "I don't really know what I believe all I know is that we were put here, on earth for a reason" I stated looking down nervously at my fidgeting hands.

"Even the baby?" he asked meekly, touching my stomach, my eyebrows farrowed in confusion before looking up at him again.

"Yea...I guess?" I asked more than answering.

"So I can safely say we won't be going down the road of abortion?" Freddie asked carefully.

"What? Yes of course" I said shocked that he could think I would do such an awful thing, I pushed my self of the couch and of Freddie in frustration.

"Freddie" I cried scrunching my hand up in fists at the side of my face " I can't take it any more, why aren't you freaking out like me why are you being so serene about the situation? I'm...we're going to have a baby don't you understand that?"

That's when he finally snapped pushing him self of the couch also, aggravated "How does knowing how I feel make a difference to you? What do you want me to say huh Sam?" he roared through the dorm, it was so loud and aggressive that I could have swore I felt the apartment shake or was that just me? If the apartment wasn't shaking Freddie certainly was.

"Huh Sam, do you want to hear how terrified I am, How I am scared out of my mind, is that what you want to hear Sam does that make you feel better Sam?" he asked moving slowly closer to me with every foot step he took my heat thumped faster!

"Do you want to know how heart breaking it is for me to see you cry? Is that it? Do you want to know how frustrating it is for me to not be able to hold you and tell you how everything is going to be alright, because I honestly don't know if everything is going to be alright and I certainly don't think any thing is going to be the same again, I mean Sam its like you said" he started as he stopped a couple of feet away from me.

"Everything happens for a reason Sam, we're 21 not 16!" he shouted exasperated "whether this baby is to make a family for a couple who can't have children, or if its to bring us closer together, I don't know yet Sam" he heaved a sigh before continuing and rubbing the back of his neck "All I know Sam is...Is that I'm in love with you Sam!"

And that's when I finally broke...once again I was crying but this time it was happy tears.

"Aww come one Sam it's meant to be a good thing" Freddie groaned at the sight of me crying...**again**

I shook my head vigorously before sprinting them few feet towards him jumping in to his arms wrapping my legs around his waist burying my face between his neck and his shoulder , he laughed in my ear slightly before spinning me around, I grabbed his face with my hand covering his mouth in mine with a slow, lingering, meaningful kiss.

I moved my lips from his pushing my head against his "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that!" a smile plastered across both of our faces as I said this.

"Or how long I've waited geez, you took your time!" sighed Carly from behind Freddie, hand intertwined with Harper's, I made a face sticking out my tongue at her before kissing Freddie again giggling.

_Hmm maybe my troubles can be washed done a drain._

__________________________________________________________________________________


	4. here comes the sunI think

**A/N**- Thanks for the reviews...keep em comin'  third chapter...

**Disclaimer-** no no I don't own icarly

**The Beatles-here comes the sun **

I sat in the passenger's seat of Freddie's car shaking and fidgeting insecurely. A song blasted from the radio but I didn't fully recognise it, I unconsciously started too hum along trying to calm my nerves. We were on are way to Carly's were everybody would be waiting-tonight was the night- everybody would find out, and if Freddie didn't put his foot down, I'd put my foot _up _him!

"Sam!" Freddie exclaimed reaching over for my wrist, pulling my fingers out of my mouth, as we stopped in a traffic Jam, "You'll have no nails if you don't stop gnawing on them"

"You won't have any if you don't start burning some rubber!" I screeched back at him placing my nails back in my mouth.

"We're in traffic Jam Sam!" he stated lamely as he shook is head at me as I chewed away the remainder of my nails. "Theres more germs there than on you toilet sit...so you might as well be licking a toilet" he stated casually.

I made a comical gagging noise as I let my hand fall out of my mouth, Freddie glanced over at me chuckling reaching over and grabbing my nail damaged free hand in his as the traffic started moving.

Silence took over the car as I started fidgeting again.

"Stop fidgeting there is nothing to worry about, I promise!" he said giving my hand a tight squeeze before paying attention to the road in front of him again. I let out the breath I hadn't realised I was holding in and continued to listen to the radio.

As we neared the Shay's apartment building a song I new came on and immediately sang along, that is until I realised I was singing along to Natasha Bedingfield. Freddie's hand went ridged as I moved hastily to change the station.

"How appropriate" I mumbled to my self "Don't hear the song in years and then Bam it plays at just the right time" As I Settled on a station _The Beatles_ here come the sun flowed from the speakers, lightening the atmosphere which had built up in the past couple of minutes, I sang along as Freddie drummed is fingers to the beat on the stirring wheel.

"Have you ever noticed that the Beatles have weird names" I questioned randomly to Freddie. He chuckled nodding his head.

"Oh yeah Sam, Paul Mc Cartney, way too weird!" he laughed, I wacked his arm with my free hand

"I meant Ringo Star, and you know that!" I laughed along with him. He raised his eye brow at me shaking his head.

"I don't thinks its weird more like unique, besides I think his real name is Richard Starkey, Not that weird!" he stated matter-of-factly.

"Only you could make such a cool name dorkey you know that?" I asked, giving him a frustrated glance.

"Yeah, I know but that name is still awesome." He smiled as he rounded the corner to Bushwell plaza.

"What Richard, One thing's for share you are_ not _naming my baby" I stated seriously making a disgusted face at the name Richard.

"No Sam, Ringo, I like the name Ringo" he corrected me jumping out of the car.

"Ringo" I whispered, smiling, rubbing my stomach "Let's hope you're a boy huh?" I questioned as Freddie opened my door, I smiled up at him jumping out of the car lacing my fingers through his as he give me a knowing look telling me he saw what I had done previously, I bowed my blushing face as I dragged Freddie towards Carly's.

As we entered the apartment there were hushed whisper's as everyone tried to fully understand what was going on. As Freddie slammed the door shut to grab their attention, everything went silent and five, distressed, expectant faces started at us trying to get an answer to what was going on.

Spencer and his wife Serena sat at the table. The had been married for three years, they got married the summer we all left for college and had just had a baby girl, Ella, who was currently sleeping peacefully in Spencer's arms, Mrs Benson sat opposite them, looking, quite frankly like a nervous mess. Harper sat up on the Island with Carly leaning against him with his arms wrapped around her waist.

The noise Freddie had made slamming the door had awaked Ella, causing her to fell disorientated and set her of in tears. Spencer got up from the table groaning rocking her back and forth.

"Freddie, I just had her settled" he moaned, Freddie glanced at him sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, I rolled my eye at how oblivious he was walking quietly towards Spencer.

"Hey Spence, Can I have a go at trying to settle her?" I questioned him. He turned around with a grateful smile on his face.

"Please, be my guest!" he mumbled handing Ella over to me carefully, and returning to Serena's side kissing her forehead. All heads turned towards Freddie expectantly. I decided to let him squirm for a bit as I rocked Ella to sleep.

The rocking pattern didn't seem to be helping as her screams just got louder; I decided to choose a different method and started to hum a familiar lullaby.

"And if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town" I finished softly as Ella, silently dozed in my arms.

"I did it" I squeaked quietly, they all laughed as I handed Ella over to Spencer who got up to put her to bed. I glanced over at Freddie to see he was staring at me with that loving smile I'd waited so long to see and it felt as good as I though it would.

We walked over and took the spare seats left at the table, as Spencer returned to his seat. It was dim in the kitchen, with virtually no light; apart from the odd flicker coming from the bulb above our heads. Everyone was looking at us with determination in their eyes causing me too feel uneasy as if they were interrogating us about a recent crime with us being the prime suspects.

"God, people I can't take it much longer, what's the serious chizz you have to lay on us?" asked Spencer

"What a nice way to phrase it Spencer" mumbled Freddie gripping my hand under the table "Well I guess we should just..." Freddie started only to be interrupted.

"I'm pregnant!" I screeched everyone went silent. After a couple of minutes I looked around taking in everyone's expressions. Mrs Benson looked very bewildered, poor woman this was not part of her plan for her son. Spencer looked...well unfazed but knowing him he was probably thinking of dancing little green men speaking Spanish. Serena looked like what her name suggested-serene. And then we came to Carly she was giving a shocked Harper her I told you so look. Spencer was the first to break the silence.

"So does this mean I have permission to refer to use as Juno from now on?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, but only if you refer to Freddie as bleaker" I replied flippantly. A grin appears on Spencer's face as he punches the air.

"What...No!" screeches Freddie impatiently "Go back to thinking of little green men, Spencer"

"You forgot Spanish speaking, but man that would be cool" he stated going back in to Spencer land; Serena looked at her husband in amusement, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Have you told your mum yet, Sam" asked Mrs Benson who had finally dragged herself out of the state she had previously been in.

"No!" I said immediately "I mean you know what my mums like ever since taking those parenting classes, and her and Brian only moved up to new York, she'd drag him back here, I don't want her to do that she's finally putting herself first and that's the way I want it to keep it besides she has too much to worry about with organising the wedding and all it would only stress her out and cause problems again with her...well you know she just doesn't need it."

"Sam honey, I know you're worried about what your mum might do but she deserves to know, she was in the same position as you not to long ago, she'll be able to relate." Mrs Benson encouraged. What was wrong with her why wasn't she freaking out?

I nodded my head quietly in agreement trying to control my shaking body, I felt so insecure with so many people looking at me, scrutinizing me. Freddie rubbed the side of my hand with his thumb waiting for the next person to talk.

"Have you decided what you want to do yet?" asked Serena giving me an encouraging smile, I let a shaky breath out finally at a loss for what to reply with. Did I know what I wanted?

"We're still discussing the possibility of adoption." Freddie offered. Serena nodded in understanding. Mrs Benson's Head shot up.

"Promise me something; please promise me you will look at all your options, you are too young to really understand the pain of giving up a baby." Said Mrs Benson

"Mum" mumbled Freddie

"Freddie, please just promise me that please" Pleaded Mrs Benson " I was around your age when I gave up my little baby girl" signed Mrs Benson fiddling with her cup; Mrs Benson gave up a child, there were plenty of jokes to crack on that but I realises how inappropriate it would be. "There is still not a day that goes by when I don't think about her, what she looks like, how she acts, and I don't want to see you go through that Sam" she mumbled looking over at me, I offered her a pathetic smile. I don't know what possessed me to do it but I reached over the table giving her hand a tight squeeze.

She looked up at me walking forward and embracing me in a tight hug.

"Welcome to the Family Sam" She whispered. I was in shock at first before realising just how long I'd waited for her acceptance.

Not long after me and Freddie left and for the first time that week I fell asleep with out Freddie's arms around me to protect me.

_Boys...this is going to be one long night..._

A/N-well watchya think review please baby!


	5. His Tshirt on

**A/N: **long time huh? Will my GCSEs or over so their shall be a lot more updates  emm so without further a do on with the sh..story! oh I almost forgot this one goes to seddierocks! **YOU** rock!:D

**T-shirt- destiny's child **

I rubbed the fabric of Spencer's T-shirt against my stomach in frustration. Why wasn't I getting the same satisfaction I received when wearing _his _T-shirt to bed? I thrashed about on the sofa in me and Carly's dorm, feeling the thin material flow against my bare thighs.

I let out an exasperated sigh kicking of the peach, knitted blanket from on top of me, as the satisfying cool breeze graced my cheeks as the Blanket landed on the ground I inhaled the mixture of smells consisting of acrylic paints, damp cardboard and if my nose serves me right A Blueberry Blitz smoothie although all these smells brought a small smile to my lips it wasn't as comforting as the smell of_ his..._Kelvin Cline colon. (Or alluring as his Kelvin Cline boxers but that's a whole other story)

I rolled over on my stomach felling the t-shirts stick to the sweat on my boiling back. _Why am I so hot?_ I glanced up at the white clock with Cookie time wrote on it in big, black block letters to see the hands resting at 4:03.

"Arg!" I groaned slumping my weary body back into the sofa. Three more hours and carly would come bouncing into the dorm, I needed sleep, I needed Ham, I...I needed _him_!

It had been 6 hours since me and Freddie finally told everyone that we were having a baby, together, as in boyfriend and girlfriend and baby. I know weird!

What is even weirder is no one freaked, not one person! Not even Mrs. Benson!

It was also the first night I'd slept with out Freddie beside me, he did offer seeming quite reluctant to leave but I forced him, I had to stop depending on him so much! I know he said that he was going to stick around and that he loved me and the baby, but how could I be sure? I didn't want to get to comfortable with him...even without meaning to I have become attached!

I give up on sleep, glancing wearily at the light on my answering machine, contemplating weather or not to listen to it dreading the possibilities as to who it could be.

It could vary form many people, my main concern being the possibility of it being my lecturer Mrs Maple, wondering why I hadn't shown up for class this past week, I wasn't ready for the whole I'm pregnant speech with her quite yet, I hadn't decided weather or not I was going to continue the rest of my 3 months left of the course, or retry again after the baby was born. I hadn't even decided if I was going to keep the baby I just sort of presumed me and Freddie would keep it but we hadn't really had a discussion about it yet, what if he didn't want to keep it?

In the end curiosity got the best of me and I dragged my fighting body towards the answering machine, clicking the button to listen to the message and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"_Hey Sam, its me, your mum, remember me, Eva, the annoying Nagy one who rings every day and hasn't got a response in a week? Well thought I'd leave you another Answering machine update...there's not much to say although Sam I'd really like you to call me back...I'm wreaking Brian's head with my worrying about you please just ring, any time day or night , just whenever you get this message please, I'm really worried about you!"_

Then she hung up, Geez when I wanted her attention, I never got it, now she's miles away she won't stop bugging me, it's like she knows I'm hiding something, I might as well bite the bullet and tell her.

I sat with one leg tucked under me, sipping on my class of water, as I stared at the phone resting on the coffee table, welling myself to ring my mother.

After what seemed like 5 minutes I glanced up at the clock...6 am had it really been a full 2 hours? I finally reached over grabbing the phone from the table, dialling my mother's number in clumsily.

I tapped on the side of the phone impatiently as I listened to the ringing of the phone. I knew it was a good time to call as my mum and Brian would be up getting ready for work.

"Hello" I heard an annoyingly perky for this-time-in-the-morning voice at the other end of the phone.

"Mum" I said nervously into my side of the phone.

"Sam, Baby I'm so glad you called I've been worried sick" My mum then presided to give me an in depth recollection of the past week and what her and Brian had got up to. I giggled and gasped in all the right places, biting anxiously on my thumb nail letting my mind go over absentmindedly what I was going to say to my mum once their was a free opening and as much as I hated to admit it...I wanted Freddie!

"So how have you been?" inquired my mother finally giving me chance to get into the conversation? "When are you coming down to see me?"

"Mummy" I said jumpily into the receiver, my lip trembling along with the rest of my body, and once again the tears made their way down my cheeks, letting my lips know what guilt and nervousness tasted like...let me tell you it's not nice!

"Sammy Honey what's wrong...please tell me don't cry sweetie!"I heard my mums anxious voice "Please, Sam, talk to me your scaring me" this just made the tears travel faster and thicker encouraging sobs to erupt from my lips.

"Sam, Honey please tell me I won't be mad!" I heard her urge me to tell her what was wrong.

"B-B-But you will" I stuttered wiping my eyes vigorously with the palm of my free hand "A-A-And s-s-s-o will Brian and you will be d-disappointed too" I sniffed into the phone sounded like a three year old who stole a cookie from the cookie jar...hell I sounded like me telling carly I stole a cookie from the cookie Jar.

I heard a soft gasp coming from my mother's lips as she caught her breath in her throat before she continued with the question I'd always dreaded she would ask me.

"Are you pregnant?" I bit my lip trying to control the sobs before letting out a meek "yes" before breaking down into hysterics; I heard a light thud and muffling before I heard Brian's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Sam...Sam honey is everything okay? What's going on your mother just fainted..." he asked me urgently wanted immediate answers.

"I'm pregnant" I crocked out, shrinking back into the couch, fearing his response.

"Sam...I...was it that Benson dude? I knew there was more to your feud than just hatred I swear when I get my hands on him!" he rambled angrily down the phone.

"It takes two Brian" I murmured as the sobbing subsided and was replaced with anger.

"Yes Sam, but it only takes one responsible girl to say no, I honestly thought that was you Sam?" He sighed in disappointment "Guess I was wrong...I have to go see to your mother we'll ring you later." He muttered into the phone, not long after I heard the click and the dud ringing at the other end of the phone.

My sobbing and restarted as I hung up the phone letting it drop from my grasp, curling up into a ball on the sofa wishing, begging, hoping it was all one big, bad dream, wanting Freddie to protect me form all the pain.

As that thought fluttered in my head I felt strong arms wrap themselves around my body holding me close rocking me back and forwards in their owners lap.

My tear filled eyes looked into His dark, concern filled ones, begging for reassurance from him. He stroked my hair holding me even closer than before, laying a soft, sweet, kiss on my lips.

I pushed myself close into him whispering "I told mum and Brian" he cradled me closer to his chest in understanding.

"Should I go on the run now or later" He murmured in my ear causing me to smile "That's my girl" He smiled down at me kissing the crown of my head whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

_How come he could always make it better?...him and his damn Kelvin goodness!_

**A/N**: Review please I need to know weather you like it or not!


	6. Sorry Mrs Puckett

**Disclaime**r: You know the score...

**A/N:**Sorry for the long wait ppl just wanted to get it perfect..which didn't happen because nothing is perfect...apart me but thats all... thanks for the all the reviews on the last chapter...keep em up...heres the next chappy! 

It had been a month since I told my mum and Brian about the-oh-so-delightful news, which of course they took brilliantly! I was now two months gone and they were travelling up from New York for the weekend, too discuss all me and Freddie's "_Options"._

I new deep down that my mum would never encourage me to go for adoption but there was still the niggling feeling at the back of my mind telling me to be prepared. Even if my mother didn't suggest it, Brian was sure to put it out there.

At the moment I was standing in front of the long length mirror in the hall way of me and Carly's dorm, my hands placed delicately on my stomach, positioning myself in different directions. I heaved a sigh as I let my hands fall loosely at my sides, blowing my fringe out of my eyes.

"Why haven't I got a bump yet?" I grumbled, pouting and crossing my arms over my chest, about to turn and leave before Freddie turned up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist placing his hands where mine had previously been settled.

"Because" He started "The foetus hasn't fully grown to that stage yet "He finished, before kissing my neck, I rolled my eyes turning around to look at him expectantly.

"Well, when will I have one then?"I groaned wrapping my arms around his neck placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"In about a months time" He calculated in his head leaning down for another kiss before I pulled away turning around to face the mirror.

"A month!" I screeched placing my hands back on my stomach rubbing it slightly "But I want one now!" I moaned slightly, as I leaned back against Freddie looking down at my tummy as Freddie placed his hands over mine.

"Grow fast baby," I whispered "For you're momma!" I pleaded.

Freddie chuckled at me slightly as he turned me around to place a tender, loving kiss on my lips. I backed away smiling, licking my lips slightly before I felt my stomach lurch.

"Ha...ha...ham?" I stuttered Freddie nodded his head giving me a puzzled look "Oh God!" I stammered covering my mouth the smell of the ham still surrounding Freddie's breath which was in close proximity with my nose making it even worse. I pushed myself forward blindly searching for the bathroom, unaware of what direction I was headed due to the fact that I was concentrating on keeping the contents of my stomach down, hopping I was going in the right direction!

I slammed into what my body told me was the Bathroom stumbling forward and landing on my knees heaving in the toilet. I clutched my stomach in pain _this means at least another six months without ham! Aww man! Oh god I shouldn't have thought of that_.

I doubled over the toilet again retching out the reminder food I had ate that day, I heard footsteps behind me and soon there was somebody knelt behind me holding back my hair and rubbing my back.

"That's it get it all up Sam." I heard Freddie's soothing male voice say behind me, still rubbing my back. When I was convinced I had nothing else to let out I leaned back against Freddie slightly and wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Freddie?" I groaned in a hushed voice

"Yea, Sam it's me" He replied stroking my hair slightly "Ham again?" he questioned my eyes widened and I lurched forward again

"God Freddie I hate you!" I managed to get out before I hurled up my insides, He chuckled softly retaking his position of rubbing my back and holding back my hair.

"Yeah Sam I know" He soothed me "I love you too!"

I leaned back against him taking in deep breaths of air trying to regain my breath as he soothed me and stroked my hair. I closed my eyes taking in the serene moment... even if I had being puking my guts out five seconds ago I swallowed regaining the taste of a mixture between mango smoothie and pasteurised ham and it did not taste good. I leaned over the toilet bowl releasing the reminder of my bodily fluids.

"God, your really sick huh Sam?" He questioned me as I continued to throw up. _No shit Sherlock I'm pregnant or didn't you receive the memo?_

I felt awful but having Freddie here taking care of me made me feel better, I managed a mire nod before chocking out the last of the vomit. I stayed in my position over the toilet making sure I was empty before fully leaning against Freddie. We sat in the position in silence for a while; Freddie lightly stroked up and down my arms.

"Hey, clean yourself up, huh?" Freddie broke the silence with a whisper "We have to go to the airport to pick your mum and Brain."

"God, Freddie I don't know if I can go with you" I groaned wrapping my arms around my stomach "I feel and look awful" I stated looking down at my tattered old jeans and Freddie's grey Hoody.

I heard the low hum of Freddie's laughter his chest vibrating of my back.

"What!" I demanded irritated with him.

"It's nothing" He stated letting his laughter die down before continuing "It's just that, while you think that you look awful, I was just thinking how you have never looked more beautiful than you do right now"

I shoved him slightly with my shoulder, letting a small smile creep across my lips and a blush appear on my cheeks before hurling myself of the tiled floor of the bathroom and walking towards the door to get changed.

Freddie's POV

"Hey" I heard someone say softly from the other side of the bathroom. I glanced towards the bathroom door from my seat on the floor of the bathroom, leaning against the bath, assessing the crack in the tile.

"Hey" I smiled up at a now clean and dressed Sam. "Green suits you!" I complemented as she came walking towards me sporting a Jade coloured tunic, skinny leg jeans and matching pumps.

"It's Blue actually" she Mumbled ducking her head as she made her way towards me blushing...for the second time that day. I made a face at her as she took her place beside me.

"We really need to fix the tiles in this bathroom" I stated causing her to roll her eyes, shoving my foot with hers. "I was just thinking about the last time we were in here together."

I seen Sam rub her stomach instinctively mumbling to her self, I let out a soft chuckle causing her to once again blush at being caught out.

"Things have changed a lot since then" Sam smiled, ignoring her blush, and intertwining are fingers giving my hand a tight squeeze. I returned her smile, leaning forward to share a kiss when same pulled away.

"Why didn't you till me about the crack in the tile earlier Fredrick," she snapped leaving me confused.

"Why does it matter?" I retorted back angrily "And what up with the Fredrick, if you're going to insult the name please at least get it right!" I reasoned with her.

"I know what you're name is _Fredward_...I'm just embarrassed that, that is my baby's father's name" she through back "And when mum and Brian see this" she stated referring to the cracked wall "Their going to give us the whole..._if you can't look after a bathroom how are you going to look after a baby speech!" _she finished her rant.

"So you don't like my name" I stated insulted.

"Yeah so?" she stated then things got a little heated and we ended up getting in to an argument until we felt a cold squirt being spread at us.

"Didn't I tell you it would come in handy" we heard Carly call from the kitchen. Once my vision cleared I was faced with Mrs. Puckett and Brian.

"Mum" Sam screeched pushing herself of the floor (a little too fast for my liking) and leaping into her mothers arms.

"Brian" I gave a curt wave from the floor clearing my throat nervously.

"Carly honey, do you need help with the tea" He said, ignoring me and walking out to the Kitchen, even after Carly had quite clearly declined his offer of help.

"Don't worry Hun" said a women who looked to be in her late thirties, same build as Sam. She also shared the same golden angel curls as Sam, although instead of having matching aqua blue eyes; she had deep chocolate coloured ones. _Sam had always insisted the colour of her eyes was the only thing her farther ever give her. _"He'll come around, he's Just a little grouchy because you got his step-daughter knocked up" She joked

"Mum" Sam mumbled a warning.

I laughed in response pushing myself forward of the ground and placing a soft Kiss on Mrs. Puckett's cheek "Hey Mrs. Puckett" I greeted

"Oh Sam keep a hold of this one, he's a keeper" she gushed

"I know mum, I know" Sam smiled at me from her mothers embrace were she still stood.

"And Call me Eva, Mrs Puckett is Sam's grandmother" she joked.

"Okay, Eva" I smiled as we walked towards the kitchen Sam's arms still wrapped around her mother and Vice versa, I never really thought about how much she must miss her mum.

When we entered the Kitchen the aroma of coffee was strong. Carly and Harper were on the sofa in the corner playing a game of slapsies...Carly was winning by the sounds of Harpers yelps, and Brian was at the table drinking coffee and reading a magazine.

"Oh God, not again" groaned Sam at the first stench of coffee turning on her heel and heading for the bathroom, I turned to run after her but Carly had already leaped off the sofa and was running after her.

"What are you up to?" Eva inquired of her fiancé

"Oh, Just reading up on the latest guns, you know the usual" he stated casually before sipping his coffee nonchalantly. "They've got the one I've been waiting on to add to my collection at half price" My heart rate just increased an extra twenty thousand beats per second and I'm pretty sure they could hear it.

"Brain" Eva tutted, letting a slight giggle escape her lips "Stop trying to scare the poor lad half to death" she stated lifting up his magazine and whacking him with it.

"What" Brian laughed ducking trying to avoided another swat from his fiancé with his magazine "It's for work" Eva sent him a warning glare before setting the magazine down in front of him again.

"So" I started nervously "What do you do for a living then Brian"

"I'm a hit man" he replied with out blinking an eyelid. Harper was of the sofa like a rocket.

"Geez, Carly chill I'm coming with the glass of water now!" he laughed nervously before running out of the Kitchen and to the bathroom. I'm pretty sure I didn't see him with a glass of water!

"Brian" Eva growled from the worktop as she poured out two mugs of coffee.

"Sorry" Brian laughed once again "I'm a police officer in New York"

"Cool," I replied taking a seat hesitantly, opposite Brian at the table "My dad was a police officer, he died on the job" I mumbled concentrating hard on the wood of the table.

"I knew you're Father Freddie," Brian stated sighing "I was his partner the day it happened, he was a good guy"

"Thanks" I smiled pulling my eyes from the table to face Brian.

"You're very like him you know" Stated Eva as she handed me a mug of coffee and seating down next to her fiancé.

"Thanks" I stated again letting a bigger smile spreading on my face. " I'm sorry Eva and Brian" I blurted out "I didn't mean it to happen like this, I didn't mean to make you're daughter cry, honestly "I started "I love her and I promise I'm going to be here for everything; first smile, first words, first steps, first day at school and graduation" I continued earning a small smile from them both "I'm going to do night feeds and nappy changing" I went on "And when they're older, I'm going to take them to football practice, ballet lesson, I wont miss a piano recital" I kept going " I'll teach them to ride a bike and how to shave" I stated being interrupted.

"What if it's a girl" I heard someone sniffle behind me. I turned around to see a sobbing Sam.

"Then I'll leave that to you huh?" I joked talking Sam's hand and guiding her on to my lap. "But most importantly ill love him" I said looking into Sam's eyes placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"It's a girl" she challenged, I laughed tucking her fringe behind her ear.

"If that's what you want, then so do I!" I smiled at her.

"My baby's having a baby!" Cried Sam's mother, getting of her chair, and embracing Sam in a hug removing her from my lap.

"Freddie, you're a good man, just like your father" Brian stated, I nodded my head in gratitude "But if you hurt my Baby girl I swear I..." He started

"No worries Brian, not going to happen!" I stated cutting him off_. I did not want to know what that dude could do to me with a gun!_

"Good!" he grinned "Oh and next time, don't forget to pick us up from the airport, Carly's a pathetic liar, I know she didn't send a taxi because _she _forgot to collect us."

_Hey maybe this could work. _

**A/N**: Yes, no, or maybe so.


	7. i wanna get serious like crazy Sam!

**Disclaimer: ** HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! *obnoxious laughing* wait you weren't joking...sorry don't cry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I just don't on icarly...If I do Ive been buying the wrong underwear for a _long_ time!

**A/N: **FINALLY! I'm finished! It's not my favourite chapter! I spent ages on it but it didn't feel right, it still doesn't but I'm getting really feed up of this chapter I want to get to the next one! So this one is dedicated to **TAYLUVSEDDIE **your a legend!

**I wana have your baby's-Natasha Bedingfeild **

I gazed at the ring glinting up at me from the red suede jewellery box. I must admit it was the most gorgeous ring I have ever laid eyes on...did it really belong to me? Let me rephrase that...should it really belong to me?

I glanced up at Freddie from my position lying across his lap. He was biting his lip nervously looking at me expectantly. But I don't think I can give him the answer he's looking.

"Freddie...I" I stuttered over my words, taking another long look at the ring that was embedded with a red cushion. It was a centre diamond ring, princess cut, the actual ring had a platinum split shank, and was incrusted with yet, more diamond's, it _had _to be custom made!

I look up nervously at Freddie who is looking down at me with just as much nervousness apparent in his eyes; I hesitated slightly, glancing down at the ring once again contemplating putting it on my left finger. The ring was undeniably, truly beautiful, so should it not belong to a true beauty like Carly?

Once again I reached out towards it and once again hesitating. Freddie noticed this time and chuckled softly reaching over for the box, taking out the amazing piece of craft man ship and slid it on to my left finger, I held it up examining it, perched delicately on my finger. I twisted my hand watching it glint and shine, causing a grin to break across my face.

"Samantha Puckett...will you do me the honour of being my wife?" Freddie asked me, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I tried to bend my finger and a titter of laughter came out of lips when I realised that the ring was so heavy it caused difficulty to do so.

"Did you ask Brian?" I hummed slightly mesmerised as the ring glinted on my hand.

I looked up and immediately Freddie face dropped and paled faster than when he new I was about to soccer punch him in the...gut...yeah lets go with the _"gut"_

_**Earlier that day**_

A shiver shudders down my spine as the Cool Gel was squirted out on to my abdomen. This didn't go unnoticed by Freddie; He flashed me a smile and gave my hand, which he was holding a tight squeeze, before rubbing my palm with his thumb. I can't help but smile back at him biting my bottom lip in anticipation. I couldn't believe I was finally going to get to see it. _Her? He? Them? Well Obviously not them but you know what I mean. _

Dr Francis lifted up what looked to be a scanner from a till at the local grocery store and swivelled it around on my abdomen a few times as I thought idly over whether she has sanitized it from the last time she had used it. _What? Have you never heard of _Swine_ flu?_ As I took another glance over at Freddie I could see he was clearly freaking out over the same thought. I rolled my eyes at him impatiently; I mean it is a hospital for crying out loud! He gave me a helpless shrug before our silent conversation was interrupted by Dr Francis.

"You probably won't see much at this early stage but it's always exciting for first timers" She explained to us as she gave us a kind smile.

"Ah huh" I agreed nodding my head enthusiastically. Freddie let out a low chuckle, shaking his head at me in amusement.

"Seriously Doc" He started nodding his head towards me before continuing "She's been like a toddler on Christmas Eve ever since we made the appointment on Monday." Dr Francis let a small laugh slip out of her lips before nodding her head in agreement, as I thought about the fact that next Christmas we would have a little baby with us.

"It's expected. Did you bring your blank tape?" she asked glancing away from the screen she had previously pressed various random buttons on. Freddie nodded digging in his pocket and handed the tape over to the red head.

"Some Fathers even cry." She said nonchalantly giving Freddie a teasing glance out of the side of her eye.

"If you even think of crying on me Dorkwad I will smother you in your sleep tonight!" I stated "Okay, Honey?"

"Can you feel the love?" Freddie questioned Dr Francis with sarcastic passion. She laughed nodding her head slightly.

"And there we go there is your baby" I twisted my head slightly towards the screen as I felt Freddie's grip tighten around my hand. I felt the back of my eyes prickle with hot tears _Oh God I'm going to cry! _I tried blinking my eyes a few times to stop the tears from coming but it was too late, I was crying.

I glanced over at Freddie only to see him staring at the screen in awe, His head slightly tilted and his lips slightly parted.

I was so taken a back by the image I seen on the screen I hadn't heard the light strumming filling the room until I had torn my gaze away from the screen to look at Freddie.

"Oh My God" I gasped my hand flying to my mouth "Is that the heart beat?" I questioned.

"Yep" Dr Francis nodded her head pointing towards the screen "And you see that?" she questioned pointing towards a blurred image. I nodded my head due to the fact I was unable to make any audible sound due to my sobbing.

"That's the arms" she stated "And that's the legs" she finished pointing to another blurry like image, causing a rather unmanly squeak to erupt from Freddie's mouth.

I shot him an amused look through my tear filled eyes. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"So?" he asked in an overly exaggerated deep voice "Does this mean I get to smother you in your sleep?" He finished whipping my tears with his thumb.

"Our baby has a heart beat" I hiccupped, Giving him a warning glare, as his mouth opened, warning him not to say something like _unlike their mother_

But instead he crushed his lips upon mine and as I lifted up my hands to let my finger tips stroke his cheek I am pretty sure I can feel a light tear slide down his cheek.

"You do know you are the biggest dweeb known to all man Kind, right?" I asked him as I pulled away from the kiss resting my forehead against his.

"Yeah, But you wouldn't want it any other way" He joked and despite myself I feel my self shaking my head in lightly in agreement with him.

333

"I can not believe you told Carly I would be more than happy to go shopping with her for a new dress" I repeated for the fiftieth time since we left to attend the ultrasound "I mean seriously, Carly has millions of dresses why does she even need a new one? Where is she even going?" I asked Freddie Glancing up from the photo we had received after the scan. I couldn't help but stare at it in wonder...even if it still looked like an out of shape Jelly baby to me.

"Em...well...the dress isn't for Carly" Freddie said rubbing the back of his neck anxiously as we pulled up on the curb outside the mall "It's for you."

"Say what and who know Freddie?" I asked scrunching my face up in disbelieve.

"Oh did I not tell you?" Asked Freddie "My-Family-and-your-Family-are-Meeting-today" he said all in one breath "Oh look there is Carly, along with other eyewitness" he said looking out the window trying to avoid my death glare.

"What?" I growled

333

I moved around uncomfortably in the strapless, purple, floral print dress (which Carly had forced me to buy. She bribed me by saying that soon enough I wouldn't be able to wear an outfit like this, causing me to burst into tears in the middle of the shop creating quite a scene, while Carly tried to stop me from crying. A harmless statement which ended up with me receiving a free bucket of chicken and a free smoothie. I knew my raging hormones would come in handy one day during these nine months.) Standing outside the Benson's apartment urging myself to knock, I was going to have to go in sooner or later. My mum raised her hand to rap the door, obviously getting the impression that I wasn't going to be doing it too soon. Why was she not freaking out about our family and the Bensons communicating!

I griped harder on my purple clutch bag causing my knuckles to turn white and with my other hand, nervously pulled the end of my low ponytail around to the side. According to Carly this was a very important occasion so I had to put an effort in. _Yeah damn right it was going to be an important occasion world war three was going to break out! The need to look nice...not so much! _

"Honey don't be so worried, it's not going to be that bad, Its only my side of the family invited" She teased giving me a slight nudge with her hip and through a cheerful grin my way.

"Urg!" I groaned placing my face in my hands. This was going to be awful. Don't get me wrong, I love my family, especially my mums side, their more sociable, But it wasn't much better than my dad's side.

"Now Sam, pet, Just say the word and we'll leave!" Brian rambled on trying to lead me away from the Bensons Apartment but only making me more determined to make the whole Family reunion work.

"Brian, shut up!" snapped my mother as the door opened to reveal a rather tussled Freddie, wearing a grin on his stupid dorky face. _Why am I the only one freaking out? _As I focused my attention better on him, I realised there was a little girl hanging of his back.

"Come on in" Smiled Freddie moving out of the way to let us in.

"Who is this?" I questioned, Smiling as I tickled the little girls cheek with my index finger.

"This" he stated as he twisted the giggling girl around so she was facing him wrapped in his arms, "This is Smelly Stephy!" he said making a face at her.

"Stephy? As in Stephanie?" I asked confused as the last time Stephanie came to stay with Freddie she was terrified of him. Freddie let a low chuckle leave his lips.

"This year, Stephanie here, won't go near any one _but _me" He said as if reading my mind "Isn't that right Stephy" he said Setting her down on the floor as she replied with a high pitched "yep"

"See" My mum nudged Brian in the ribs "and you think he couldn't raise a child just look at him!" My mum cooed

Freddie raised his eyebrows at me as he clasped Stephanie's tiny hand in his massive one. My mum cleared her throat excusing herself and Brian leaving me and Freddie alone with Stephanie.

There was a slight silence in the air before Freddie nudged Stephanie.

"Hey Stephy, This is Sam" he said glancing down at her following her gaze until it meet mine. She smiled at me slightly before reaching out her tiny, pale hand out towards me, biting her lip anxiously, looking up at Freddie to make sure she was doing the right thing. Freddie nodded his head at her as I gripped her hand in mine, swinging it from side to side.

"You're the first person she's let hold her hand other than me all week" Freddie smiled at me causing me to feel a burst of pride soar through my body.

"Sam!" I heard squeaky voice attempt to scream from the entrance to the hall. As I turned around I saw a little blond boy rocket towards me. I let a small laugh out bending down so I was the same height as him, holding my free arm open for him as he came running into my embrace.

"Hey, there" I laughed giving my cousin a tight squeeze. As I turned my attention back around to Freddie and Stephanie, She was looking up at Freddie in wonder as he shrugged helplessly.

"Hey Stephanie" I whispered turning around to her "There's someone I'd like your to meet, this is Angus." I stated softly pushing Angus forward.

"Angus?" Freddie whispered into my ear, I laughed, slightly shrugging.

"My Uncle is really into ACDC" I shrugged again.

Angus took a cautious step forward, hands resting at his mouth, looking curiously at Stephanie. Stephanie glanced up at Freddie nervously as he guided her gently towards Angus before her bottom lip started to tremble, and a slight whimper erupted through them. Freddie immediately lifted her up to comfort her and Angus took a few unsteady steps backwards leaning towards me looking quite upset.

I also lifted Angus up giggling slightly. _My mum was right._ _Freddie was going to be a good dad. _

"Let's go in and meet the family!" Laughed Freddie holding out his hand towards mine, flashing a smile at me and guiding me towards the living room. "Let's go get your mummy, huh?" he said to Stephanie, bouncing her up and down, she nodded her head eagerly showing her approval.

333

I took one more glance around the living room and started in disbelieve. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My family and Freddie's family were getting along. And there was no brainwashing involved!

The men- Yes even Brian- were all huddled over together in one corner discussing were the nicks came had gone wrong.

The women were all gossiping about the latest cosmetic surgery and celebrity gossip. My mum looked like she was in her element chattering with Mrs. B about the latest picture of Madonna's arms. I really hopped they'd get along. My mum doesn't really have many female friends. When I was younger she was sick I didn't fully understand what was wrong with her then as I was too young and when I was older and she was better I was too scared to find out the truth but I was pretty sure I had a good Idea what was wrong with her. While she was sick not many people in our apartment building wanted to put in the effort to talk to her so she didn't put the effort with them. Seeing her talking and laughing with so many people today made me feel uncontrollably happy for her.

Freddie was over messing around with Angus and Stephanie in a corner, Stephanie had eventually come around and smacked Angus over the head...apparently this means their BFFs now! Freddie was really good with them..._what If I wasn't as good with our baby as I was?_ _Lets not go there Sam! _

Spencer and Serena had just left to go put Ella to bed and Carly and Harper were over in the corner once again... playing slappsies.

"Hey" said Freddie come towards me with Stephanie giggling under one arm hand Angus wriggling under the other. "Have you seen Angus and Stephanie?"

"Em, No but they'd need to turn up soon I was looking someone to take to get Ice cream with me." I shrugged stifling my giggles as Mrs. Benson buzzed past me towards me into the Kitchen.

"We're here, we're here!" They chorused eagerly.

"Oh found them" laughed Freddie "It's true its always the last place you look"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah are we getting Ice cream or not" Demanded Angus crossing his arms.

"Yeah!" chimed Stephanie trying to pull of the Puckett Attitude but she was to darn cute to do so!

"Go get your coats" I laughed. They hi fived each other before running in the direction of the hall.

"I'm just going to talk to your mum, I'll be back in too minutes okay?" I asked turning in the direction of the kitchen.

"What are you going to talk to her about?" Freddie asked raising his eyebrow taking a step towards me.

"Nothing, just girls stuff" I replied, as he raised his eye brow in disbelieve. As I went to go to the kitchen, Angus and Stephanie appeared, with grins plastered across their faces and their coats expertly wrongly buttoned.

"Help them with their coats" I laughed kissing his cheek and walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Mrs Benson..." I started as she closed the over door.

"Marissa" She smiled kindly at me.

"Marissa" I started again "I just wanted to say thank you for being so friendly and welcoming to my family-especially my mum know they can be a bit..." I started to be interrupted by Mrs...Marissa,

"Like you?" she giggled before continuing "Sam after Freddie befriended you all them years ago it takes a lot to shock me" she finished giving me an unexpected hug before heading towards the door.

"Em, one more thing" I said turning around to face her as she stopped at the door. "Would you by an chance meet up again before she leaves its just..." I started.

"Already meeting up with her for lunch with her on Tuesday" she smiled winking at me before leaving the kitchen.

333

Laughter filled the dorm as me and Freddie entered it Plopping ourselves down on the sofa resting my head on his lap.

"Well what do you expect he's related to me, you'd be more worried if he didn't eat Stephanie's ice cream when she went to the bathroom" I said between giggles.

"I suppose" he agreed stroking my hair, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment, When I opened my eyes there was an open jewellery box in front of me.

I gazed at the ring glinting up at me from the red suede jewellery box. I must admit it was the most gorgeous ring I have ever laid eyes on...did it really belong to me? Let me rephrase that...should it really belong to me?

I glanced up at Freddie from my position lying across his lap. He was biting his lip nervously looking at me expectantly. But I don't think I can give him the answer he's looking.

"Freddie...I" I stuttered over my words, taking another long look at the ring that was embedded with a red cushion. It was a centre diamond ring, princess cut, the actual ring had a platinum split shank, and was incrusted with yet, more diamond's, it _had _to be custom made!

I look up nervously at Freddie who is looking down at me with just as much nervousness apparent in his eyes; I hesitated slightly, glancing down at the ring once again contemplating putting it on my left finger. The ring was undeniably, truly beautiful, so should it not belong to a true beauty like Carly?

Once again I reached out towards it and once again hesitating. Freddie noticed this time and chuckled softly reaching over for the box, taking out the amazing piece of craft man ship and slid it on to my left finger, I held it up examining it, perched delicately on my finger. I twisted my hand watching it glint and shine, causing a grin to break across my face.

"Samantha Puckett...will you do me the honour of being my wife?" Freddie asked me, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I tried to bend my finger and a titter of laughter came out of lips when I realised that the ring was so heavy it caused difficulty to do so.

"Did you ask Brian?" I hummed slightly mesmerised as the ring glinted on my hand.

I looked up and immediately Freddie face dropped and paled faster than when he new I was about to soccer punch him in the...gut...yeah lets go with the _"gut"_

"I' m Kidding Freddie" I laughed slightly, glancing down at my ring again "although Freddie, I don't think I can marry you!" I said sliding the ring off my finger.

_Marriage? Am I really ready for that?_


	8. Not the loving kind

**Disclaimer;** bleh!

**A/N****: **here is another quite confusing chapter, sorry took me so long to update

My laptop broke; nuf' said! Oh and I got my GCSE results…2Bs and 7Cs for any one who cares!!! My internets been of for a while, and I have been waiting to put this up! I have either finished or am currently working on the next chapter! I'm not quite sure though as I am writing this mere moments before I begin to write it, got some really good idea's for it!!Mwahhahhahhahaa! This is like the longest A/N I have ever written. So I shall continue on because I am guessing, most of you, like myself, do not bother reading the A/N so I thought I might as well ramble on for a while! My Internet is wrecking my bop! It isn't working and I'm going mad with out it! I just started my new course at the technical college of further educational studies! So with in 2 years I will be a fully pledged Beauty therapist! I have been spending my weekend watching; the Hannah Montana movie(because I am the cooliest) one tree hill, ugly betty and Penelope! I am pure addicted to Penelope atm its brilliant!

**Warning****; **this Chapter may contain some milder swear words, this Chapter has been classified T, certificates are here to give you the chance to make the right choice, thanks for reading! (ticking noise)

My words hung empty in the air, Freddie kept his gaze steady on the ring, clearly trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"Freddie…I…I mean…" I stuttered over my words trying to create the correct sentence, or a logical reason behind my Answer, but there wasn't one.

"Sam, it's cool, it was stupid!" Freddie mumbled placing the ring back in the velvet case and pocketing it, still refusing to look at me.

"It wasn't stupid Freddie," I whispered softly as I moved towards him, causing him to get up from the sofa.

"Yeah, whatever Sam, I have to get home" he said not even glancing at me.

"Freddie, you haven't stayed at home since you found out I was pregnant, and the one and only time you tried, you arrived at my house at 6 in the morning"

I stated starting to get pissed of.

"Sam" he stated heaving a frustrated sigh, still with his back to me "I just need to get out of here, I just made an idiot of myself, I just want to be alone!" he finished.

"Freddie, you didn't make an Idiot out of yourself" I sighed as my anger faded.

"Sam" he said, in a disbelieving tone, turning round to face me, "Of course I did! This is any man's worst nightmare! I asked you to marry me and you said no, Please Sam, inform me how I didn't make an idiot out of myself?" he asked still keeping his anger under control. I stared blankly at him before the intense look he was giving me got the better of me and I glanced down at my feet with a new found fascination.

I heard Freddie's feet padding across the soft carpet, as he walked over to kneel down in front of me, placing his hands on my knees and ducking his head encouraging me to share eye contact with him.

"Sam, Why? why don't you want to marry me? Huh?" he asked in a gentle voice encouraging me to talk to him. I shrugged nervously and started ringing my hands around each other and once again tried to avoid eye contact with him.

"Is it the ring? I know it's not exactly you, it's a bit flashy, but it's been in my family for years. It was past down from my father's mother to my mother, It's like some kind of act of approval or something" he shrugged "And my mum give it to me today, and I know its nothing compared to the one Harpers got Carly but…" he stuttered rubbing the back of his neck before being interrupted by me.

"It's not the ring per say…wait! Harper has got Carly a ring?!" I asked in excitement and confusion, hoping that it would distract from our conversation.

"Yeah, didn't he tell you…SAM!" he groaned "stop trying to change the subject"

"It's stupid" I mumbled, staring at the stain on the floor from the night this all started. Guess Carly had one too many eggnog's also.

"As stupid as proposing to your pregnant girlfriend?" he let out a slight laugh. My head snapped up at the word _girlfriend _and a small smile spread across my face.

"What?" he chuckled confused.

"You just called me your girlfriend" I smiled biting on my bottom lip; Freddie rolled his eyes laughing at me.

"I'm just not ready, Freddie, getting married is a big deal, we're only 21" I said frustrated.

"I don't mean we have to do it right now, we could wait until after the baby's born" Freddie prodded

"Yeah, Freddie, because we are going to be able to afford a wedding when the baby's born, we don't even have a proper home, we both live in dorms, two separate dorms!" I said being the word of reason as usual-oh stop laughing, I am reasonable… sometimes!

"I know, but it could be a small beach wedding just me, you, our mums and Brian, Spencer and Serena, and Carly and Harper!" he said with excitement.

"Come on I know it's not the money Sam, why don't you tell me the real reason."

"Right," said letting out a sigh of defeat "Look at the ring Freddie, then look at me, I don't deserve that ring, it's beautiful, unique, important to your family, everything I'm not!" I finished looking down at my fidgeting hands "Some one like Carly deserves it!" I whispered.

"Sam, are you really saying no because of a ring?" Asked Freddie in disbelieve.

"Freddie it's not just the ring, it's what the ring represents, and its not me!" I said getting up and pushing past him.

"Sam, I've tried, I really have tried, but you need to get over your insecurities, you are turning down a proposal, because you think Carly's more deserving!" said an exasperated Freddie.

"I knew you wouldn't get it!" I mumbled shaking my head staring out the window.

"No, Sam, no, I don't _get it _but do you know what I do get?" Freddie spat out angrily.

"What Freddie, what do you get?" I demanded turning around to send a glare his way.

"That being with you is like being with a fucking chain saw!" he screamed, I flinched at his use of colourful language, it was a sure sign he was getting mad. But that didn't stop me.

"Huh?" I asked utterly confused

"You just keep sawing me to pieces, and I give up!" he said throwing his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Well done Freddie" I said clapping my hands "You are officially my longest lasting boyfriend, but guess what Freddie, you didn't teach me how to love!"

"Sam, I just…I…I give up!" he said shaking his head "I guess you're just not the loving kind"

"Get out Freddie!" I screamed, he stood looking at me dumbfounded, shocked by my out burst.

"Get out!" I screamed again and again until I broke down in tears.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out." I screamed pointing at the door as my mum and Brian arrived through the door Melanie in toe. They must have only arrived home from the Bensons Now.

"Fine" Freddie muttered, grabbing his jacket and pushing through them.

"What happened?" My mum asked gently, after Freddie slammed the dorm door.

"You got your wish Brian, me and Freddie are no longer together." I stated pushing through, them all making my way towards bedroom vigorously wiping my cheeks.

333

I lay in Freddie's grey hoddie, curled up in bed, tracing circles across my abdomen as I listened to the thunder crashing out side, counting the _Mississippi's until the lightning would flash through my window and light up my empty Bedroom-it always felt empty with out Freddie in bed with me. _

_When I was younger, I used to be terrified of thunder storms, to be honest, I still am. But when I was younger I used to run in to my mums bedroom were I would hide under her quilt for protection, then Melanie would climb in beside us, and wrap her arms around me and keep me safe. _

_My mum would get up make us hot chocolate, climb under the covers with us and tell us stories about two little princesses who lived happily ever after, so much for that pipe dream. _

I throw the blanket of me and tiptoed across my floor boards, past Carly's bedroom were Melanie was asleep, and entered the Spare room, were my mum and Brian occupied the bed.

I lifted up the covers at my mums side, causing her to crack her eyes open before moving back slightly, letting me climb in and being wrapped up in her arms.

"I'm scared mum" I whispered,

"I know you are baby, I know you are" she whispered kissing my forehead.

333

My mum stroked my hair and rocked me back and forth in an attempt to sooth me. Brian eventually gave up any hope of getting any sleep and stormed of to my bedroom.

"Mum, he asked me to marry him." I mumbled, glancing up at my mum as Brian was replaced by Melanie climbing in beside me and wrapping her arms around me also.

When we both ended up attending the same College, doing different courses, I decided that it was time to end the feud I had with her over the past few years.

Admitting that it was only because she left me to attend some snotty rich kid's school and now that she was back there was no need to fight with her.

"My gosh Sam, what did you say?" gushed Melanie, "were did he do it? I bet it was somewhere romantic, where's the ring let me see the ring!" she added

"Firstly I said no, I'm only twenty one, secondly, oh of course it was somewhere romantic, it was in the living room beside Carly's puke stain, and thirdly he has the ring, it belong to his mother, and his father's mother before that, its absolutely gorgeous Mel, you would love it." I answered her.

"Sam, why did you really say no?" my mum prodded.

"Mum, you and dad got married because you were pregnant with Tie, look how great that worked out." I tried, hoping she'd buy it as my answer.

Tie's my older brother, Well come back to him later on.

"First of, your dad was an idiot, second, I got you guys didn't I so it didn't work out too bad did it?" my mother answered clearly not impressed by my excuse.

"Okay, out with the real reason now Samantha," joked Melanie

"Guys" I stated using extravagant gestures "You weren't there you didn't see the ring, it was gorgeous, Family jewel, it just didn't belong to me, and then it made me realise," I paused, tilting my head up to the ceiling "Maybe I don't belong to Freddie!"

There was silence for a few seconds before an explosion of laughter came erupting from Melanie. Me and my mother both shot her the famous Puckett death bite glare.

"Oh that was the real reason" Melanie muttered quietly, clearing her throat in embarrassment.

"Oh, no Melanie, I enjoy revealing my insecurities unnecessarily" I snapped.

Melanie winced at the nastiness in my tone, causing me to randomly burst into tears.

"S-S-Sorry Melani-e-e-e" I hiccupped "I didn't mean to snap, it the F-F-F-Freaking H-H-Hormones!" I finished, sniffling.

"I can see" She muttered rubbing my back with one hand and my arm with the other. "It's okay!"

"No its not" I said rubbing my eyes and nose. "I'm a selfish bitch, I was so mean to Freddie, and he was just trying to do the right thing, but no, that's when my vulnerabilities decide to creep up!" I cried.

Another crash of thunder cried through the room, causing me to cower into Melanie. "Stupid thunder!" I muttered in to her mass of curly, blond hair.

"Mum, should I have said yes?" I questioned still huddled up in Melanie's arms.

"Honey" My mum sighed tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear "That's not something I can decide for you, you have to come up with the answer to that question all on your own" she explained to me.

"Well that was helpful!" came my muffled reply. My mum giggled slightly rubbing my back and kissing my forehead.

"I'm going to make some hot chocolate, okay?" She asked, I turned to peek from under Melanie's hold to nod my head eagerly.

"Mel, help me!" I pleaded, she giggled lightly. "No, seriously Help me" I added

Irritated

"Okay" she sighed in defeat-people seemed to be doing that a lot tonight "I think you're mad to let him go, I think he's a great guy and clearly mad about you, his mum obviously approves of you, and you're having a baby together, why wouldn't you say yes?"

"Because…" I started to explain only to be interrupted by Melanie.

"Your too young, blah, blah, blah" she said making talking gestures with her hands, which were now free as I had rolled away over to my mum's side of the bed. "Sam, as corny as it may sound, you have to listen to your heart for this one."

"Boys are useless, the only things their good at his grabbing a baseball bat and going down stairs when you think you've hear something" I mutter in to my hands now covering my face. "And more often than not, it's me going down with the baseball bat, not Freddie."

Melanie laughed before adding;

"Yeah, but their also good at holding you're hand and reassuring you that everything is going to be alright!" before nudging my leg with her foot and nodding her head toward the door way. I followed her gaze towards the door and let my eyes travel up from his Converse clad feet, too stop and stare into his Dark brown eyes.

"Look who I found wondering the streets of Seattle all alone, in the middle of a thunder storm" stated Brian, nodding his head towards a drenched Freddie.

"I'll be in the kitchen helping mum with the hot chocolate if you need me" stated Melanie getting out of the bed and walking past Freddie and Brian.

"Freddie" I said in a chocked whisper. He smiled at me and started moving towards me.

"Ah, no you don't, lets get you dry cloths, don't want to give the pregnant woman pneumonia, do we?" Asked Brian, placing his hand on Freddie's shoulder and guiding him towards his wardrobe.

"I'll be in my bed" I whispered as I walked past them.

333

I felt my bed shift under the weight of an extra person, and someone's warm, dry arms wrap around my waist.

"I'm sorry" He whispered in my ear softly.

"No I am" I muttered turning around to face him.

"We both are!" we interjected simultaneously. I smiled softly at him.

"Freddie, let me explain" I asked desperately.

"It's okay, you don't need to explain" he smiled at me.

"No, I do" I said breathing in a heavy sigh. "You know the way you were out in the storm wondering alone?" I asked

"Yeah" he said Nodding his head cryptically.

"Well, that's what my life feels like, I'm all alone trying to walk through a storm, independently, with out any help!" I started. "It's been that way ever since Melanie left for boarding school, Carly tried to help but it wasn't the same." I continued "And then I and you happened and it was like there was somebody out there, who understands, there was somebody out there who wants to hold my hand, and reassure me everything was going to be alright, it was like someone finally knows who I am!" I added. "And I don't want to spoil that, I'm just not ready for marriage!" I finished, biting my lip anxiously awaiting his reply.

"And I'm cool with that!" he stated softly, cupping my cheeks and kissing my nose "when your ready let me know" he smiled, I nodded my head letting my smile spread.

"And it's true what you said, I'm not the loving kind!" I stated, Freddie looked like he was about to object, before I continued on "And I'm going to do anything to change you're mind, when you buy me flowers, I won't shred them in the shredder, I'll let you pour me expensive wine-although technically you already have done that, its kind of how we ended up in this little situation…" I rambled only to be cut of by Freddie's lips.

They slowly started to move against mine, causing my heart to do that half a beat flip thing it does every time our lips meet. His tongue slowly glided along my bottom lip encouraging my lips to part, his hands slid down my hips and across my thighs and successfully repositioning our positions so he was now lying under me. I let out a slight gasp, allowing are tongues to meet in the middle and push against each other in a fight for dominance-which was of course won by me.

"And by the way" stated Freddie breathlessly "You deserve that ring 10 times more than Carly ever will!" he finished before continuing where we left of!

I was left wondering;

_Is it safe to have this type of "physical" activity while pregnant and…and were the buck is my hot chocolate?_


	9. Homesick!

**Disclaimer**- I'm working on a sarcastic comment honestly I just Kinda forgot it... well anyhow I don't owns the icarly sorry to disappoint you!

**a/n:** First update in quite a while! Sorry!! By the way before your read I do not leave in America but in Ireland so if this Chapter doesn't make since, Please just go with it!!!!!

**Home: Michael Buble **

It's been a month since then, I am exactly 3 months pregnant and me and Freddie are still unengaged.

It's the weekend of Brain and Mums wedding and we are preparing to travel down to New York, were I am originally from. I moved to Seattle when I turned 9. As I'm sure you have probably already guessed, my dad wasn't the most reliable father figure. Instead of going out and trying to find a proper job to help my mum raise; me, Melanie and our older brother tie, he got into illegal schemes, such as armed robbery, During which he was arrested.

After that me, Melanie and Tie did not want anything to do with him and my mum give up on him also. She then decided that it would be best to make a fresh start in a new town. Although I and Melanie were keen on moving, Tie didn't warm too well to the idea and ended up living with our grandmother in New York.

I really Missed home, my grandmother and Tie and I couldn't wait to get home, I just hoped that he would warm up to Freddie as well as the rest of the family had.

"Are you sure we're going to have time to attend Lamaze class in the morning before catching our flight to New York?" I asked before adding a little dance in excitement. Freddie laughed at me slightly before I cleared my throat, lifting up my first Maternity dress, which I would be wearing to the wedding, folding it up and setting it in the suitcase.

"Yes, I'm positive Sam, your not getting out of it, and is that your first maternity dress?" inquired Freddie.

"Crap" I mumbled in frustration at having no excuse out of attending Lamaze class. I mean really, why do we have to attend them stupid classes? It's just a bunch of hypocritical pregnant women, talking about the "_joys"_ of pregnancy, last time I checked the only joy of pregnancy is when 12 o'clock rolls round and you don't have morning sickness any more; you officially have afternoon sickness! And, it's lead by a non pregnant woman, encouraging you to think of your Vagina as a beautiful flower, seriously, a beautiful flower?

"And yes this is my first maternity dress, I shall be wearing it to the wedding" I continued, before folding up with the rest of my clothing and setting it in my suitcase.

"And yes this is my first maternity dress, I shall be wearing it to the wedding" I continued, before folding up with the rest of my clothing and setting it in my suitcase.

"But, it's the exact same as the purple dress Carly made you buy to wear to our family meet and greet last month?" he asked confused, and he was right.

"It doesn't fit anymore" I answer embarrassedly. His cheeks burned and his mouth formed an "o" shape.

"Don't worry I'm not going to start crying over being Fat, I already did that with Carly" I laughed turning around to grab my camera.

"Good, Good" he smiled before pointing towards the Camera in my hand, "Using your little friend again?" he asked

"Firstly that was you cue to say 'Sam you are not fat!'" said scrunching my face up and dropping my voice about twenty octaves. Freddie rolled his eyes before I continued.

"Yeah," I sighed "I've been sort of neglecting it huh?" I asked placing it in the suitcase; he nodded his head, adding his own items into the suitcase. "Well, I thought this weekend would be the best time to get back into it, and my Final is in a month, well technically 2 months, but after a month I am no longer permitted to strain myself to attend college, according to Mrs. maple," I stated rolling my eyes and pointing to my still flat stomach.

"Oh and have you arranged everything with Stephanie's mum, Angus is so excited about her coming down to Alabama with us." I stated glancing over at Freddie.

"Oh" he said snapping his fingers together and pointing at me. "That's what I have left to do, check that out with her," he added leaning over the bed and grabbing the phone of the nightstand "Hurry up Sam, we have to meet Harper and Carly for dinner soon, they have important news to tell us" he finished straightening himself up and heading for the door.

"Oh whatever could it be?" I asked in mock shock, I received an exaggerated shrug in response. "Do you think they would mind if I showed up wearing this?" I asked referring to Freddie's Gray hoddy.

"As sexy as I fell you are in it, I think they would, pack it for sleeping in" he replied as he walked out of the room to call his cousin, second cousin? Aunt? Well whatever it was.

I pulled the hoody of, folding it up and placing it in my suitcase. As I did this I caught a glimpse of myself in my underwear in the mirror. And there it was. The tiniest hint of a bump, but it was still there. I stood looking at my stomach in awe in the mirror, marvelling it with my hands. I screamed Freddie's name out in excitement when I heard him get off the phone. He came rushing into the room, banging into the door frame on the way.

"As much as I like looking at you in your underwear Sam, why did you call me in here?" he asked confused not noticing. Until he took in my actions and then he started stuttering over his words before he finally got out;

"You have a bump!" and rushing over to me and placing his hand on top of mine.

"I have a bump" I whispered in agreement pressing my forehead against

his and finally feeling one of the many Joys of pregnancy!

333

Lamaze Class was a lot better this week, me and Freddie did still take the piss out of the team leader; Tatiana, although this week I had my own pregnancy Joy!

Carly and Harper's big news? Their getting married!!!!! Bet you didn't see that one coming, because me and Freddie certainly didn't. (Could you feel the sarcasm?) Unbeknownst to Carly, Harper had already informed us that he was going to propose. Well more like Harper told Freddie he got a ring for Carly, which he let slip to me, then a month later after a lot of pep talks from Freddie, he proposed.

Carly's ring was a lot plainer than mine-I mean Freddie's mother's engagement ring. Carly's was pretty and understated just like her personality; mine was bold and flashy like my personality. Did I say mine again? Man I got to stop that!

333

I watched on as Freddie chased Stephanie around the Airport, while we waited for the other's to show up to catch our Plane to New York! Yet another thrill of excitement surged through my body as I thought about seeing my family again.

Laughter filled the air as Freddie caught up with his cousin, wrapping his arms around her waist spinning her around and twisting her onto his shoulder, chuckling along with her.

As I watch the scene before me, I couldn't help caress my slightly swollen stomach as a smile appeared on my face.

"We're so sorry we're late" said a panic stricken Carly as she came rushing towards me, hugging me with one arm while the other was occupied with a dainty little suitcase.

I was just about to voice my surprise at her lack of luggage when I seen Harper coming struggling behind her, I glanced over at Carly before bursting into laughter, shaking my head at her.

"What?" she shrugged innocently "As the girls scoots say, always be prepared!"

"Be prepared for what?" I screeched looking at Carly in disbelieve. And she was the one majoring in History!

"Well I won't know exactly what until the emergency happens now will I?" she asked sighing in frustration. I went to argue back but knew better of it.

"Yes Spencer, I am positive that it is perfectly fine for a ten month old to travel on a plain!" Said an Irritated Serena said as she waddled towards us with Spencer trailing on her tail holding Ella.

"Why would she want to go through this all again just two months after popping out the first?" I whispered to Carly pointing at my little baby bump.

"I do not know." Carly whispered back slightly whimpering away from a heavily pregnant Serena, 8 months to be exact! She had kindly offered to let me be there during the birth to help me be prepared for my own, she caught me of guard and I couldn't think of an excuse out of it and when she told me that Spencer was out of town on an important business trip for a new art gallery, on her due date, I couldn't bring myself to turn her down!

"And why are you not coming again?" Spencer asked confused and quite terrified about his wife's reply.

"Because pregnant women can't travel after the third trimester" Serena Explained to her rather bizarre husband.

"And Ella's coming because...?" Spencer asked once again confused and quite timidly.

"You need some father daughter time and I need a good nights sleep!" She screeched in response.

"Man, pregnant women are mean!" mumbled Harper, turning at walking towards to check in carly following behind him laughing.

"Ha-ha, just think, in a couple of weeks that will be you" Freddie laughed as he set Stephanie on the ground taking her hand in his.

"Freddie, that's me on a good with out pregnancy," I stated turning towards him "If that's what pregnancy did to poor, timid, Serena, Imagine what it'd do to me," I finished as I took Stephanie's other hand. "Oh and you get to be Spencer!"

Freddie's smile faded, before following me towards the check in.

333

As I climbed out of the yellow taxi and looked up at the old familiar, worn down, diner/flat in front of me, I felt the giddiness rush through my veins and a smile spread across my face.

"I'm Home!" I shrieked, grabbing Freddie's right hand in both of mine, and jumped up and down.

"Did you just shriek?" Freddie asked me, raising his eyebrow and looking quite disturbed.

I rolled my eyes at him, dropping his hand and pointing to Harper, who was lifting out the luggage with Spencer, while Carly cooed at Ella. Freddie in turn rolled his eyes at me walking over to start helping Spencer and Harper.

"Hey, I'm a pregnant lady here!" I screeched after him as he chuckled shaking his head.

"You're what?" I deep voice demanded from the diner door. My head snapped to the door to see my older brother standing there. Did I not mention the Tie was unaware of my current situation, must have slipped my mind.

"Hey there, Tie" I said in a giddy voice trying to lighten the mood, he opened his mouth to say something but it was soon shut as a stampede of foot steps interrupted him.

"Sam!" Mrs Benson called rushing over to me, wrapping me in a welcoming hug. She has decided to come with my mother insisting that there was just too much planning to do by herself. "Oh my, Sam" she Gasped placing he hand on my stomach.

"I know" I giggled "It just formed out of no were" Mrs Benson smiled warmly at me giving me another tight hug before walking over to Freddie to give him a lecture on ensuring he was taking care of me properly.

"Sam" I heard another slightly higher pitch of voice call me, I turned around to see Angus bond towards me. "Is she here, Sam, did she really get to come?" He asked excitedly. I let out a slight giggle.

"Well, hello to you to buddy" I replied before pointing towards Stephanie, who seemed to be jumping over the cracks in the pavement onto another square, before stopping abruptly and waving excitedly over at Angus. Who, immediately rushed over to her, grabbing her hand, pulling her towards the diner, and started explaining rather animatedly about all the stuff they'd be doing over the weekend ahead.

"Sam?" came a questioning, frail, voice. The voice I'd been waiting to her for so long.

"Hi" I said softly as I dragged my gaze away from Stephanie and Angus.

"Sam!" she cried this time Wrapping me up in her weak arms.

"Je'mama" I smiled returning the hug.

As we pulled apart I glanced towards the entry to the diner hoping to see Tie only to find it unoccupied.

"Hey, don't worry about your brother Sammy sweetheart, he'll come around," She reassured me, softly patting my cheek and leading me into the diner.

333

We were all gather around the kitchen table talking wedding plans, well everyone apart from Tie. I had glanced out the window towards the Garage were he would most likely was, quit a few times.

"Go on" Freddie whispered to me, nudging me slightly.

"Are you sure?" I asked afraid to leave him alone with Brian.

"Sam, go talk to your brother, I'm not going to eat the lad" stated Brian still leaving me uneasy, but I got up and left anyway, placing a soft kiss on Freddie's lips.

333

"Tie?" I called out as I entered his work area. He was a mechanic, and from the looks of things, business wasn't that slow.

"I'm here," he muttered from under the car "Hand me the spanner" he asked sticking out his hand. I turned around to his tool box, retrieving the spanner and handing it over to him. I leaned up against the side door of the car, resting my hand on my small bump (Yes I am slightly obsessed with my bump, But ahh I have a bump!) looking around the place.

"Do you remember when I used to help you out here?" I asked remembering when I used to visit here during the holidays and help him fix the cars; I loved getting my hands dirty, as you well know.

"Yea well you won't be doing that this weekend will you?" he replied harshly as he continued to work on the car.

"I'm pregnant Tie, not an invalid!" I snapped

"Yeah, Sam, there is still not a chance on Gods green earth I'm letting you under a Car" He laughed, I huffed slightly, crossing my arms before realising he had just laughed.

"Ha" I screamed jumping up and pointing at the car he was under "You laughed that means you forgive me!"

"Sam, I never said I was mad at you!" he sighed still from under the car.

"Well, you weren't exactly un-mad at me were you?" I demanded getting frustrated "And for the love of ham would you get out from under that car, its annoying talking to a car bonnet!" I huffed

He chuckled before wheeling him self from under it and walking towards the tool table, setting down the spanner and turning towards me.

"Sam, I'm not mad at you, I'm just di..." he started before I rolled my eyes and interrupted him.

"I'm just disappointed in you!" I mocked "I've heard it all from Brian, Tie! Jesus! When well you realise I'm 21 not 12!" I cried out frustrated.

"When you start acting like it!" He snapped back "Sam, I thought you prided yourself in not being like other girls, you didn't get pushed into things!" He spat at me.

"I didn't get pushed into anything Tie, I got Drunk!" I cried back "And I'm 21, Tie I had sex for the first time! Whoop die bloody doo, I'm five years past the legal age!" I screech at him, I could see him cringing at the topic of sex, but I was too far into fight mood to notice.

"And just in case you were wondering," I continued fuming "I'm still with the father! I'm not some slut Tie, I thought you knew that!" I finished my rant breathlessly, and with angry tears burning the back of my eyes, _stupid hormones! Is that another delight of pregnancy Tatiana?_

"Who is the Father?" He bravely asked, not meeting my eyes

"Freddie," I mumbled glancing down at the floor trying to blink away my tears, so my vision was no longer blared.

"Freddie? As in the dork you've tortured for the past nine years?" he questioned me amused holding back laughter, I nodded my head meekly.

"What did the poor lad do to deserve that" He joked causing me to sniffle a soft shut up and rub vigorously at my eyes.

"Sam, don't cry I'm only joking!" he said hastily moving towards me quickly and wrapping me in a tight hug.

"I-I-I-t-s-s not you-r-re fault" I stumbled over my words "It my stupid hormones" He chuckled slightly.

"Am I going to have to have the whole, brother, boyfriend talk?" He asked me as we pulled away.

"No," I said shaking my head and rubbing my eyes "he has had enough of them from Brian." Tie nodded his head, before us both burst into laughter.

"Everything's going to be alright, you know that right?" he asked me as we stopped laughing, I nodded my head slightly before leaning into him for another hug.

333

At around ten, me and Freddie decided we wanted to have some peace and quite alone, for a while so we left the hustle and bustle of the diner which my grandma and mum still run together and walked towards one of the must famous parks in the world; central park.

"How did it go with Tie then?" Freddie asked me as I wrapped my arms around his waist, snuggling further into him.

"Good, lost my temper with him, had a screaming match, cried, hugged and made up and he reassured me everything was going to me just fine" I filled before laughing.

"Yep, that does sound like things went pretty well," agreed Freddie before laughing along with me.

"This is were Brian saved my mum" I whispered softly as I sat down on a bench over looking the park.

Freddie looked over at me curiously.

"After the whole thing with my dad, my mum didn't handle things to well, when she finally broke down this is were it happened" I explained referring to the bench. "Brian came looking for her and from then on took care of her, with out him I don't know were she would be Freddie!" I finished quietly; Freddie nodded his head in agreement giving my hand a tight squeeze.

"Freddie there's something I have to tell you" I said looking up at him and holding his gaze. And it was that exact moment I knew, I truly loved Freddie. Sitting on a bench in central park, staring in to his eyes which looked even darker under the flickering light of the street lamp and his skin looked even tanner under the glow of the moonlight. He nodded his head encouraging me to go on.

"But before I continue, you have to promise you'll listen to the full story," I said

"Sam, you're starting to scare me" Freddie mumbled.

"Freddie, just promise me!" I pleaded.

"Okay, Okay Sam, I promise" he said worry sketched all over his face, I smiled weakly at him before continuing.

"My dad's not dead" I stated, Freddie looked at me in shock, then relief washed across his face, then Guilt replaced that. "He's in jail for armed robbery resulting in murder." I finished, Freddie looked at me confused.

"Sam don't take this the wrong way but why are you telling me this?" muttered Freddie bemused.

"Think about it Freddie" I whispered giving his hand a tight squeeze.

His features scrunched up and his lips moved slightly as he tried to figure out the riddle I had just giving him before they stopped abruptly, his grip on my hand slacked and realisation spread across his face.

"New York...My dad was killed...armed robbery...murder...but...Sam?" He looked at me fear itched on his features.

"Freddie, I'm sorry" I stuttered through my tears "I-I wanted to tell you But-B-But" I stammered over my words as Freddie dropped my hand and got up from the bench.

"But what, Sam!" He roared at me "What reason can you possibly give me to excuse you from not mentioning to me once in are nine years of friendship, that you're dad murdered mine!"

"You're mum begged me not too" I mumbled bowing my head down ashamed.

"Is that why you treated me the way you did for so long?" he demanded "Did it make you feel better about the fact it was my father's fault your dad is in prison?" he asked.

I shook my head rapidly finding it difficult too breath "I–I-I thought if I treated you like that, it would make it easier to lie, but it didn't Freddie, It didn't" I finished feebly, getting up trying to stop him from leaving, but he just pride his way out of my weak grip.

"Freddie" I called after him repeatedly as he stormed out of the park before seating down on the bench and cried until I had no tears left.

333

Freddie's POV

"Why didn't any of you tell me?" I demanded as I stormed in to the diner cutting any chatter that had been going on as the whole family cleared up the diner, off. The only sound that filled the air was the clatter that came from the Kitchen as Eva dropped a plate and it smashed to the ground.

"Right, okay Buddy, why don't we just calm down, sleep on it and talk about it in the morning?" asked Brian walking towards me.

"Because, I don't want to wait until then!" I screeched, before finally breaking down.

"Why didn't you tell me mum? Why?" I managed to blubber out, as I wiped at my eyes roughly with my hand, embarrassed at what a sissy I was being, before I know it the diner was clear and everybody had left and went up to the top of the flat.

"Why?" I whispered again, It was now my mum's turn to start crying, and that sight was almost more heart breaking than the state I had left Sam in at the Park, _almost!_

"Because," she started, finding a hanky and dabbing at her cheeks "Because, I knew if you knew, it would tear the friendship you had formed with Sam apart."

"She tried to do that any way!" I cried out, running my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"Freddie, you might not believe it, but she was hurting just as much as you!" my mum started "do you think she wanted to have a murderer as a father?" she demanded, I started at her dumb founded "exactly! Her father was just as dead as yours was!" My mum continued.

"Was?"I asked confused.

"Yes, was," My mum continued "Freddie," she sighed "You were lucky, you got a hero for a dad! Sam got a deadbeat! Then Brian came along and made things for this family so much better, Freddie, Sam's father's not the man rotting in a jail cell god knows were! Sam's Father is the man who scared the you know what out of you when he found out you got his baby girl pregnant, he's the man whose going to be there in the waiting room during the birth of your baby, he's the one whose going to be giving Sam to you when she gives in and marries you, He's the hero who did the best he could for you're dad, me, and Sam's Family" she finished with a soft shrug, "That's why I didn't want to tell you" I started at my mum in awe, for someone who is crazy 99.9% of the time she made a lot of sense there now.

333

Sam's POV

As I walked home wiping my tear stained cheeks, I noticed the dim lights were still on in the diner letting me now that some one was still up.

As I enter the door of the diner and the Bell jingled signalling I had just entered, I felt a pair of eyes burn into me, I turned my head to see Freddie looking at me softly, he got up and walked towards me silently.

"Freddie I..." I started only to be stopped as Freddie placed his finger on top of my lips

"Sam Please don't destroy the moment!" he stated before dipping his head and capturing my lips with his, this was way better than the kiss we shared last month when we made up after rowing over getting engaged, way better than the kiss we shared when we told each other we loved each other, way better than the sloppy kisses we shared as we ran giddily towards his dorm that Christmas eve, And it was defiantly a lot better than our first kiss!

It was timid yet Passionate, filled with love _and _lust, it was just amazing! My hands ran through his hair as his tongue softly trailed along my bottom lip gaining entrance and wrestling with mine.

As it came to an end Freddie whispered into my mouth "I'm so sorry, I love you"

"I love you too" I muttered into his mouth before going back to kissing him.

_This was going to be one long bumpy ride!_

**A/N: review please!!!**


End file.
